She Will Be Loved
by I-Breached-UR-Security
Summary: Oh, OddObsessed! Happy birthday! This is your present, cuz you like OxA so much. ONESHOT


**She Will Be Loved**

**(Maroon 5)**

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

Nineteen year old Odd Della Rhobbia finished driving fifty miles and parked the car on the curb. He stepped outside of the warmth of his Corvette into the freezing cold rain. It hit him like an icy drench of snow. He stepped out onto the corner and looked over at that house.

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

He recalled the times over the last six years he'd known Aelita when he'd given her a kiss on the cheek. He stared at that house, seeing Aelita in the window. She was bundled in a lush pink sweater and jeans, sitting at her living room table and writing her latest romance novel. He smiled, then saw Jeremie enter the window and sit next to Aelita. She laughed and her pink hair made a curve across her cheek when she moved her head.

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Odd watched as Aelita leaned in and gave Jeremie a passionate kiss on the mouth. He sighed inwardly, hardly noticing the cold water drenching his clothes. He watched as they kissed, then closed his eyes and turned away.

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

He sighed as he scribbled a quick note to Aelita.

"Thought I'd stop by. Saw you in the window and didn't wanna interrupt. Come by anytime. -Odd."

He slid it under the door and returned to his corner. Waiting, waiting... waiting fopr what? He was waiting for... her.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

He watched as she turned and furrowed her brow, staring at Jeremie. She'd said something, and Jeremie looked shocked and angry. He said something back, and she slapped him across his face. Odd wondered what their fight was about, but watched as Aelita began to cry. She went to the door and opened it, then he saw her reading the note. She cried harder, and Odd watched her enter her car.

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Odd entered Aelita's Mercedes and she looked surprised.

"Oh, hi Odd," Aelita smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Hey Aelita," he replied, dripping water in the seat. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a small issue, nothing big," she replied. "Um, well..."

"I gotta get home. See ya, Aelita."

"S-see you, Odd." He turned and walked back to his car before he came running back. He opened the door, leaned in, and gave her a long kiss on the mouth before he closed the door and went back to his car. He sped away.

Aelita touched her lips, and without a moment's pause, grabbed the keys out of her dash. She jammed it in, started her car, and sped off after him.

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

**Happy Birthday, OddObsessed! My brother said it was your birthday soon, so this is your present! Happy birthday to you, happy... okay whatever. Leave a reply on your way out!**

**---I-Breached-UR-Security---**


End file.
